A Rift in Peace
by VixieAngel
Summary: A Great War is about to unfold and destroy all the land. Is Link able to face the evil alone?
1. Default Chapter

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the game or characters of Link the Legend of Zelda so no one try and give me a law suit

The wind blew softly against the trees. The leaves rustled as the wind gently kissed them. They glowed in the light of the full moon. There was not a cloud in the sky to cover the vibrant stars. The moon glowed over each roof top in the village. People were sound a sleep, except for one person. 

            Link struggled with his bed sheets. His eyes squished in stress. His mind was going into a world of all its own. The world was the light of a fire. Link looked into the fire and saw a figure. The figured danced into a vision. A vision of beauty; the vision was of a woman. Her long red hair danced as she moved with grace. Her blue eyes washed over Link like the waves of the sea. Her black dress flew around the slender curves of her body. Suddenly she fell to the ground. Tears were in her blue eyes. A loud crack of a whip woke Link up from his vision.

            At this time the sun was shining and the bird were singing the praise of the glorious day. Link sat up in bead and held his head. His golden hair glistened in the sunlight that leaked in from the window. His strong muscular chest heaved up and down with deep breaths. He was quit disturbed with his vision. 

            Link got up from his bed and stepped into the shower. He then put on his cloths and walked out the door, but not without his sword. He walked into town and smiled at every passerby. Everyone in town knew of his power and fame. Many people would send their daughters to him for his hand. Even some women threw themselves at him for his hand. Link was flattered, but he was not interested. He hated the idea that women only want him for his fame; to be known as the wife of the great legend. He often thought about princess Zelda. He missed her very much. Her father sent her away to school three years ago. She was due back any day now. He was hoping that her passion was still burning for him. 

            The town was filled with strange people dressed with vibrant colors and glittering bells. Link realized the gyps were in town. He enjoyed their color and games. It was going to be something new to his normal life, and he was able to meet people who may not care what he has done for the world. 

            "You look like you have questioned to be answered," said an accented voice from behind a tent. Two green eyes glowed in the darkness. Link walked towards the tent and then slipped in. Link gasped din shock in what he saw. Before him was a red headed beauty. Her green eyes flashed playfully as she tangled her fingers in her shimmering pink dress.

            "Zelda you are back," Link said as he picked her up in his arms. Zelda giggled and kissed his cheek. "I am so glad to see you. It has been a long time."

            "I know," Zelda whispered.

The two talked about adventures and school. 

"You will be coming to the ball tonight wont you," Zelda asked.

"I would never miss it," Link promised. Link leaned closer and closer to her lips, but the sound of scattering gypsies was reaching his ears. He grabbed her by the hand and led her out from underneath the tent. They giggled with excitement or the thrill they just had. Link led Zelda through the secret passage that they discovered a long time ago. Link walked back to his country home.

Link entered the lightly light castle. He felt sort of silly not having a maiden on his arm, but he knew Zelda would soon be there. He stepped into the great hall. People were wonderfully dancing across the floor. The King sat at his thrown with Zelda happily at his side.  Link felt a tiny tug on his white sleeve. A beautiful maiden with blonde hair giggled as she turned red. Her blue eyes tried hard to look into his, but they constantly lost focus. She finally got the nerve to ask Link to dance. Link accepted; he was sure Zelda would not mind. He also thought of how playfully he was teasing her jealous female mind. Zelda giggled as she watches him dance with the blonde maiden. The maiden was very clumsy, but Link enjoyed her laughter. 

Loud trumpets sounded as people left the dance floor. The King took Zelda's hand and they both danced on the empty floor. The two were extremely graceful dancers. They would have to be with the lessons that Zelda had taken, and the many dancing parties that the King always held at his castle. The dance ended with a bow and the King calling for everyone's attention. 

"I must tell you that it is wonderful to have my daughter back from her studies," the King started, "I am also glad to announce that my daughter has chosen a husband". Link's heart jumped into his throat. He started to walk forward in his normal proud fashion. 

"I am glad to introduce," the King started, "Lord Anthony".

Link's stomach fell at the words. He looked at Zelda as she embraced her knew boa. Links thought about her touch and kiss this afternoon in the tent. It was such a passionate kiss on his cheek. Link was disgusted and couldn't look at her anymore standing arm and arm with Anthony. His black hair was neatly pulled into a ponytail. His blue coat was glittered with silver and pins of shivery. Link knew he was jealous, so he steps out on the balcony. He let the wind brush through his semi long hair. He looked at his vest and saw no pins representing his courage. He saved this village and the world, but he had nothing to show for it. He clasped his hand against his sword. He realized he didn't need pins to tell him of his worth. His worth was what he has done with the sword. He save many lives and that was enough for him, but he wanted more.

"I was hoping you didn't leave," Zelda's soft voice danced over the wind. Link looked at her direction then turned towards the moonlight. "Are you not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Link whispered harshly.

"Well congratulations would be a start,"

"How am I supposed to? You leave without saying good bye, and you expect to be happy for you. I still thought you cared about me," Link fought his tears. His fists still clenched his sword. 

"I still care for you, but my heart belongs to Anthony," 

"Then you should go to him," Link turned away and listen to Zelda's feet clapping against the ground. 

Zelda latched onto Anthony's arm as she greeted many of the guests. Suddenly the room went dark as well as the light from the moon. A ghostly figure floated down before the people. It was a body of a man so thin each of his bone could be seen. His yellow eyes gleamed like the moons on a fall night. His body was naked and thin. 

"What a lovely party," the figure laughed, "I wish I was invited." People looked at with horror. "I hear to take rule of this place. This world shall belong to the shadow demons!" He let out another shrill of laughter. 

Lightning flew from a glowing sword. Link held on to the sword as it created even more energy. The man looked at Link with hungry yellow eyes.

"These lands are under my protection," Link said boldly as he sneered in Anthony's direction. 

"I am not here to kill anyone, but to warn you of the great war that we are planning, good bye our victims," the man left with a shrill of laughter. 

The mist of the body floated through a woman's body. She fell to the floor from exhaustion. Link went to the woman. She was not responsive. Link ordered her to be taken to his honored guest quarters. Link followed the servants up to his honored guest room. It had been a long time since he had been in there. The King gave it to him when he dated Zelda. Now he planned to use it for saving another's life. The servants stripped her of her garments, and put her into clean cloths. Link was sure to look away. He was interested in her connection to the incident, but he was not about to let her loose her dignity. She was laid into the bed, as Link watched her rest.


	2. The Ghostly Creature

"Where am I?" the sleepy maiden asked. Link watched her as she sat up right. She looked around the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she touched her white night gown's fabric. She then looked up in shock at Link. "You are…the…boy…well man…that saved this village," stammered the maiden. 

Link could not help but smile. It had been along time since anyone has acknowledged his greatness and not his popularity. Link smiled and nodded in agreement.

 "Then how did I get here?" the maiden asked. Link proceeded to tell her about the incident of last night. The maiden looked at him blackly. Her blue eyes washed over the room like a rushing tide, and her deep red hair glistened as she shook her head with confusion. 

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I am fine," She turned away from his gaze. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," Link said playfully.

"If only it was that easy," 

Link looked at her once again. He moved to the bed and placed his hand on hers. He brought his hand to her face and brushed his thumb against her warm cheek. It was soft and delicate and very pleasing for him to touch.

"It has been a long time since one has touched my face," the maiden said as she touched his face, "Tell me great knight are you hindered in site too?" 

Link pulled back with shock. He realized her eyes left little direction. They had little direction but he could see so much expression in them, even the pain that he seem to cause.

"No…I see…I mean…" Link stammered.

The maiden put a finger to his lips and whispered for silence. "I realize you can see, and I know you don't mean any harm. It is ok. I have learned to understand."

"It's hard to respond correctly to something that one is not used to," Link said in his defense.

"I know but just treat me like any other person,"

A sweet smile touched her lips and happiness twinkled in her eyes. Link shifted closer to her again. He could not explain this desire to kiss her lips. 

"So you have any idea what happened last night?" Link boldly asked. 

"All I can tell you is what I felt," she started. "It was like a fire burned inside me. It was very painful. I could hear this cruel voice that laughed like a winds wiping through a whistle. Then everything went black."

Link was amazed with her calmness of the subject. He realized that it was not possible for to see what was going on. Link thanked the maiden for her bravery. 

"I feel like such a clad," Link started. The maiden asked for his reasoning with laughter in her voice. "I have not once asked you for your name. Forgive me of my manors".

"It is alright," she laughed, "my name is Soara".

Link fell on her words and repeated her name in his mind. It was a sweet name. The name was of the flight of the eagle noble and full of beauty. 

Link called for a servant to bring her some new cloths and some breakfast. He waited for her to eat and change before he led her out of the castle. They walked until they reached a stream.

"We are near the Waterfall of Miracles," Soara whispered. Link confirmed that she was right. He looked at the thick vegetation around them. He wondered how she knew. The waterfall crashed against the stream. The water looked like a pastel rainbow in the sunlight. Link wished that Soara was able to see this.

"How did you know about this place?" Link questioned.

Soara smiled, "I came here when I was little. My mother left me here hoping that I would return to her with sight once again."

"Again?" Link started, "You weren't always blind?"

"No I wasn't. I was cursed by a witch because I saw a plan to destroy this weird looking temple in the desert."

Link asked her for more information about the temple. Soara could not say anymore about the temple. She remembered that it looked like a small house that was almost surrounded by large mounds of dirt. Link realized it was the home of the elder she was talking about. 

Birds flew from their nests as a large boom broke the peaceful sky. Link grabbed Soara's hand and led her through the forest.


	3. The Elder

Link was horrified on what he saw. The Elder's temple lay in ruins. Dust filled the air from the fallen rubble. Link wasted no time; he dug through the rubble in hopes of not being to late. He commanded Soara to get help. Soara stumbled across the land in search of the sound of anyone near by. Link could hear a voice deep within the pile of stone. Link scrambled to push over large rocks to get closer to the sound. Deep in the underground a recognizable voice sounded. It was the Elder. He was alright. Link pulled him safely out of the rubble. By now people have gathered around the destruction, and applauded Link for his bravery and good will towards another person. Link asked the Elder what had happened.

            "I was visited by the ghost of a creature," the Elder started, "His yellow eyes glared as he demanded for the vary sword you carry. Of course I refused, and he set off a loud explosion as he left the room."

            Link understood what all he needed to know. The Elder told him of the passage way into the Shadow Realm. Link took the map from him and set out to talk to the King. Soara walked by his side. Link smiled as she touched his hand. It was warm and delicate. He could not help, but realized that she was very similar to Zelda. Granter her eyes were blue and green like Zelda's, but the hair and height and build were very similar, except the chest. Link turned away as soon as he gazed upon her well endowed breast. He was a modest man and very respectable, but he could not stop from directing his eyes towards her lips and breasts. The two neared the castle entrance and walked in. Servants were scurrying around getting prepared for Zelda's wedding. Link was sure Zelda was locked in her room and demanding all the things she needed to make things perfect. She was very good at making things perfect it was her nature that Link liked. 

            "Link!" the Kink bellowed, "What a surprise to see you back again."

            "I came here for a request," Link said with a bow, "There is a way to stop this great war that has been foretold to us by the ghostly character".

            "There is to be no war," the King growled, "I have the finest army in all the land. Thanks to you of course, but I assure you there is no threat."

            "But sir there is a possibility that no lives would be wasted,"

            "Wars are not lives to be wasted; it's about men wanting to show their appreciation to they leader," spit was flying out of the Kings mouth. He was very angry.

            "Men prove their worth by becoming a soldier," started Anthony as he walked into the room, "I really think we should try and prevent the war. In all aspects if we fail there is a chance of hindering the enemy's and loosing fewer men in battle".

            Think thought for a moment. Link gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew it was a good idea, but he was not about to let Anthony know that. He was the one that took Zelda away from him. He was not about to let him get away with being the hero too. That was his job.

            "Alright," the King growled, "Take what you need. I am sure this is enough for you to handle Link."

            "Thank you for you generous approval sire, but to be safe I will bring a party with me".

            "Very well go," the King pointed to the door. Link turned and led Soara to the armor's quarters. There he met with the chief of command, Calvin.

            "I feel this is a dangerous mission. I am not sure any of my men would dare atmpt this," Calvin stated as he looked at the chart of warriors. His black hair trimmed his ears and slashed at his brown eyes. His build was nearly two sizes bigger then Link's body. Calvin had won great awards for his bravery. Link always approved of his judgment. 

            Link remembered the time Calvin and him risked their lives to save Zelda from a band of pirates that came by the village. And there was the time they played warriors when they were little. None of them thought that either of them would become who they were today.

            "Do you have anyone in mind," Calvin asked.

            "I was hoping you could come with. It would be like old times,"

            "I hardly think this is a game Link,"

            "I know this is not a game; I just wanted to you to be apart of the adventure."

            Calvin agreed to participate. Calvin called on his top students in sorcery. He realized that with two strong warriors a little magic will go a long way. Eight people came to the room. Link looked them over. He walked over to a man in dark blue. Link eyed his physic. He was a strongly built man. And he stood with such courage Link demanded that he would come along on the journey. 

            "He will not help us," Soara started, "Look at him he is very scared about this journey".

            "Is that true?" Link asked the blue man.  The man shook his head in agreement. Soara was right. The man was terrified. The man had only been through part of his training and was not confident with his abilities.

            "How did she know that?" Calvin asked as he watched Soara stumbled to Link's side. 

            "I bumped into him and he jumped" Soara explained.

            Calvin eyed the vision before him. He was very infatuated with Soara's beauty. She seemed to dance in front of her eyes.

            "My lady you are a vision beyond anyone I have ever see," Calvin said as he kissed her delicate hand. Soara just giggled at Calvin. Link pushed Soara aside and told her to choose the strongest sorceress among the group. Soara touched each face of the selected eight. Soara stopped infront of a large deep purple cloaked person. She touched the smooth face, but suddenly pushed her hand back. Link reached for her, but Soara extended her hand to stop him. 

            "This one is not human," Soara stated. 

            Calvin looked at her blankly. Link looked at the cloaked person. It was hard to see anything evident about the person. The cloak was heavy and thick, and created an illusion of size. The cloak went over the person eyes so it was nearly impossible to distinguish the person's features. 

            "I am not human," the cloaked person spoke. The voice was like the whispering wind. 

            "Then what are you," Calvin asked.

            "I am an elf," the voice said as it took the hood away from his face. Long blond hair fell behind his long ears. It was evident that he was a male. "Your people don't allow our kind, so I hid myself to learn the mystical arts."

            Link looked at him in shock. He did not understand this injustice. Link was a person of equality, even when there are more features that an elf holds then a human. 

            "Is this true," Link asked Calvin. Calvin put his hands on the table for support. He tucked his head down.

            "Yes, but I let them into the arena. I don't see why we need to segregate," Calvin stated as he slammed his fist on the table. Soara walked over to him and put her arm around him. Calvin smiled, and looked deep into Soara's eyes. Soara blankly looked back then turned to the elf.

            "Please then tell us your name," Soara politely asked. The elf smiled at her kindness.

            "I am Damien," he said with a bow towards Soara. Soara smiled sweetly at him. 

            "Then it is settled then, Damien comes with us on our journey," Link demanded. 

            "Wait a second," Calvin called, "There is only three of us going?"

            "No, Soara is coming too".

            "There is no way only three against unknown odds! It's ludicrous!" Calvin yelled.

            "There are four," Link smirked.

            "The girl what can the girl can do?" Calvin lowered his head onto the table. He thought about his life and his agreement to help Link out. He felt like he was leaving his life to a road down to his death. 

            "She did figure out that one of your men was not human," Link smirked. He was quit proud of his nobility towards Soara. 

            "Actually," Soara admitted, "I knew he was an elf because I am the pixie that has guided him here". Soara pushed back her cloak and seeped her wings through her dress. Link and Calvin stared at her with amazement as her hair fluttered in an internal wind revealing her pointed ears.


	4. The World Before Him

"How can this be," Link questioned. Soara told the story of the vile shrill creature. He is the messenger of the Shadow Realm. Queen Serena has protected the elves until her death. It was their last chance to get help so they turned to Link. 

            "So you can actually see," Link questioned roughly. 

            "No I really can not see. It is because of the vile creatures of the Shadow Realm I cannot see." Soara said with tears. Damien wrapped her in his arms. He let her cry into his shoulder. Link started to feel a lot of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He was not sure what he was going to do about this now. 

            "So she can't see," Calvin said breaking the silence. Soara laughed along with Link and Damien. They decided to agree on the party of four to do the traveling. Calvin and Link started loading the horses when the King came in with Zelda and Anthony behind them. 

            "So how is this going to be effective?" laughed the King. 

            "Well sire I have saved this village on my own I am sure some help will just make the process even quicker" Link laughed. Anthony went to the stable and grabbed his horse. 

            "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" Link rudely questioned. 

            "I thought I would join you lads on your adventure," Anthony said in his British accent. Calvin laughed as he watched Anthony put on his elaborate saddle.

            "I am sure this will be better then that thing," Calvin said as he tossed a dusty saddle on the white horse. Anthony looked a little uneasy about the situation, but he eventually mounted his horse.

            "He is not going," Zelda chimed in.

            "Yeah what she said," yelled in agreement.

            "But darling I am sure this adventure will be no different then the others I have been on," Anthony started as he brought her chin closer to his lips.

            "Please be careful," Zelda pleaded.

            "For you I will, my love," Anthony said as he softly kissed her lips. Link clenched tighter to the reigns of his horse. He commanded to the others that they should be heading on their way. Everyone followed out of stables. Zelda followed to the gates and waved affectionately towards Anthony. A stabbing pain hit Link's heart. He winced in pain. He wanted Zelda wishing him well. They had been through so many adventures, and he has saved her life many times over, but still it was not what she wanted. Link looked over at Anthony and realized what she wanted.

            Anthony clasped his horse's reins delicately. His posture was that of a staunchly actor who's ego has grown bigger then the world he was born. Link wondered if it was wealth that Zelda wanted. It sure wasn't fame. That is those most he could offer anyone was his fame, but it meant nothing to him.  Link looked towards Soara. It made him smile to see her face. Her blue eyes and sweet smile was a comfort to him. He was amazed on how much she trusted her horse to guide her on the path. Link wanted to take away the pain of not seeing the world. Link could not fathom the idea of not seeing the beauty of the world before him. 


	5. Into The Heavens

***Disclaimer* I have said it in the beginning but I will do it once more I don't own the legend of Zelda characters so just keep reading and enjoy^-^**

"Isn't it time for a break, my bum is killing me," Anthony whined. Calvin and Link held their laughter. Damien and Soara looked at him with repulse. Anthony fidgeted around in his saddle. He then took his blanket and tucked it under his butt.

            "There nice and comfy," Anthony smiled brightly. Calvin and Link still held onto their laughter. They could not stop from laughing at the site before them. A tall man sitting on a blanket like pillow and his hair neatly tired back with a blue bow. His ridding coat looked a little too big for him as well as his pants. His horse still pranced on as it it was in a show. 

            "You will find yourself trouble if you have to gallop quickly away from a foe," Damien mentioned as he stared at the man-made cushion. Anthony glared at Damien and trotted on.

            "I don't take kindly to petty little elves!" Anthony sneered. Link dashed in front of Anthony, causing Anthony's horse to rear its front legs. Anthony calmed the horse down, but lost his blanket to the ground. 

            "Do I hear you have a problem with this party?" Link questioned. Anthony started to shake.

            "No…I…I…" Anthony stuttered.

            "I never want to hear words like that again, or you might as well go back to the castle," Link growled as he trotted up a head. Calvin trotted closer to Link and gave the same angry glare towards Anthony. 

            Damien trotted up towards Link and Calvin with Soara following closely behind.

            "You did not have to speak up for me, Link," Damien said coldly. Link looked at him blankly. He didn't understand why his heroic boldness was not cherished. "I hear the words of the ignorant, and don't even waste my time with them. I suggest you do the same". 

            Link had other things in mind then just being kind and standing up for people, he was hoping to send Anthony home. Link couldn't help think about this blue bow person, slowly trotting up to the castle with a blanket made pillow. Link made sure not to show his amusement. He did not want Damien to be cross with him. Link has done a lot of work with elves and fairies, but none of them seemed to be bitter or ungrateful to him. Link realized there was something more about Damien.

            Links watched Damien kindly take Soara's hand and guide her through a rocky pass. The horse seemed to follow the direction of Soara's hand. For a second thought Damien was speaking to the animal. That was something ridicules, only items that were once people could speak in a nonhuman form.

            Link also caught a different mannerism, but not of Damien, it was Soara's. Soara smiled differently when she was around Damien. It was almost like she could see the world around her with the help of Damien's eyes. Damien was always delicate with her, and very attentive. Link couldn't help, but long for her touch, but alas he was without. Link's heart sank into his chest. He looked up to the sky.

            "The only peace is in the heavens," Link thought.


	6. Brink of Shadow

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Link or any characters related to him in the game. I do own Soara, Calvin, Damien, and Anthony. If they appear on the games let me I only know about the Super Nintendo version of the game. Thank you for reading. 

The party started to get closer to the gateway to the shadow realm. Link could feel the horrible power growing stronger. He ordered everyone to stay close. The party kept marching forward, when suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Link's horse stayed well planted and so did Calvin's, but as for the rest the horses reared in horror. Their yells of fear pierced the ears of anyone near by. Calvin and Link stood then calm; waiting for the real danger to show his face. Bursting through the ground came a large black creature. Its beady yellow eyes flashed in rage at its victims. His chest was red and looked as if it was bleeding. It had claws for a mouth and legs. Its tail curled upward with a glowing ball on top of it. 

            "It's a shadow demon!" Damien called. The party watched in horror as a large glowing ball flew from its tail and struck the ground. An electric current was pushed from the ball and through each member of the party. Screams of pain was heard as the current passed through each member's body. Each horse fell to the ground only paralyzed by the eclectic current. 

            Link leapt into the air, and landed on the monster's back. Its back was slick and oily like a beetle. Its back was also as hard like a bug's. Link concentrated on his footing as he danced around the blade like claws of the monster. His foot slid down the monster's back. As Link slid down the monster's back, he drew his sword in. It cut the touch outer coating of the monster. Link jumped off the monster before he reached its electrifying tale. The monster yelled in pain and whirled its body around. 

            Damien started to fling arrows one after another towards the monsters chest. The monster trashed violently as each arrow pierced its thick skin. The arrows did not stick in the body so they left gaping hole that leaked amounts of blood as it moved around. 

            Calvin was leaping around the monster. He was waiting for a good time to strike the beast. He danced around its large claws that were drilling deeper into the ground. Calvin slid under the monsters body and dug his sword into the monsters stomach. The monster screamed and thrashed even more violently. Link dashed through the dashing claws a pulled his friend away from the danger. Calvin was clear of the monsters rage, but Link was struck by its monstrous tale. Link's legs fell to the ground like stone. His body was violently close to the creature as it trashed around attacking anything in its path.     

            The monster took its chance to devour Link whole. Link frantically searched for help or anything thing that would come to his aid. He pulled at the grass searching for anything, a rock, a stick, a twig….or his sword. Link stretched his fingers towards his sword. He pulled at the handle until he could grasp it. Link could feel the hot breath of the monster moving closer to his execution. Link looked up as the monster got closer, and trusted his sword into its throat. 

            The monster whiled its head trying to free its jaw from Link's sword. Damien launched more arrows at the monster. He was able to hit more of the sensitive areas such as the eyes and head of the monster. Finally the monster fell to the ground and released its last breath. A black smoke sifted through the body and left into the air with a squeal. The party just stared at the lifeless creature, hoping it would not spring itself to life. 

            Soara rushed over to Link. She touched his face gently. Her thumb brushed his tender lips. His lips quivered in movement of a kiss on her thumb. Soara did not seem to notice or make any comments of noticing the action. She traced her hand down his body. Link could not help but feel a tingling sensation when she touched him. Her hand reached his legs and he could not feel anything. They were still paralyzed to the ground. Soara slid of Links boots then touched each toe. She took her two index fingers and gently traced them up the middle of each foot. Link laughed as he could finally felt the delicate touch. He never realized how ticklish he was. Saora smiled and kissed his forehead. She helped him to rise and carry him back to the horses. The party set up camp and rested from the long battle. 


	7. Eyes of the Brook

The party set up the tent without a word. None of them really wanted to talk about the disgusting creature. The remains of the creature soon were only a pile of dust on the ground. Link could still remember Soara's touch. Sometimes he hated being male. He hated the fact that his heart was lost, and his desire for women seemed to be corrupting his mind more and more. Wafting in the wind was the gentle sound of a brook. Link looked at his dirt saturated body. Different liquids attached themselves to his body. It was due time for a bath. Link snuck around the trees. The tempting brook trailed in his ears. As he came up closer to the brook, a soft golden light dripped through the trees. 

            A woman was the image protruded from the middle of the light. Her white body glowed with her nudity. Her body was tight in muscular form, but looked delicate and soft. Her delicate hands brushed the crystal water up to her neck and breasts. Her shimmering red hair danced with the crystal droplets. Gorgeous purple wings exploded from her back. The out line of black was a delicately etched throughout the wings. The womanly figure slightly turned her body; covering her breasts. Her blue eyes seemed to reflect the blue brook.

            "Link!" the delicate voice whispered, "Be a gentleman and turn around,"

            Link reverted his eyes away from the gorgeous creature. "I am really sorry, Soara," Link called from behind the tree. The vision of her was still vividly etched in his brain. Link listened to the sweet sounds of water dripping onto the cool earth. He could hear Soara's gorgeous wing flutter drops of water from them. 

            "You may have your turn," Soara giggled. Link blushed as he watched her slip her way back to camp. Her wings were meshed down into her close. It was very hard to tell she had any wings at all, and she was determined to make sure no one saw her ears either. Link smirked as he ripped his clothes off and jumped into the brook. The cool water cleansed his body of the monsters filth. His strong muscles where etched by the drops of water tickling down his body. His long gold hair laid on his shoulders as it dripped with water. Link splashed around the water; running his fingers through his air. His soft blue eyes looked up to the sky. The stars were accenting the beautiful dark blue sky. The full moon was brighter then he had ever seen it. Suddenly a sound cracked through the silence. Link froze and scanned the area with little movement. He knew he was being watched, but by who….or by what. 


	8. Silence Before the Attack

"The gateway to the Shadow Realm is not too far, about two days walk," Damien stated as the party ate their breakfast. The party nodded in agreement. Link sat and pondered the feeling he got last night. Who or what was watching him that night. His eyes caught Soara's. He still had images of her dancing in his mind. He could not help but smile. 

            "What do you mean walk?" Anthony whined, "We have horses we can ride them," Anthony picked at his food with disgust. "And who made such slop," The party was getting really annoyed with his constant babble.

            "We need the horses at full strength to pass through the gateway," Damien said calmly, but stern.  Anthony just squirmed in his seat. Anthony hated being near an elf. He was fond o fond fairy, but he did not want Link to let on. Link was not the only eyes peering at the naked beauty. 

"We shouldn't wait any long," Calvin stated, "The sooner we get there the sooner we can go home". Link looked at his friend. Calvin's eyes were tired and weary. He missed his wife dearly. Often Link heard him pray for a safe return. Link also heard that his wife was with child. Link had not once set eyes or even met Calvin's wife. The only secret Calvin had ever kept from everyone.   
            The party packed their thing onto their horse. Anthony refused to get off his horse. He called out many words of profanity as Damien tried to make him realize the problems he has caused. Finally Calvin and Link were fed up with the monstrous temper tantrum. The both picked up the little body and plopped him on the floor. They took the saddle of the horse and put it on Link's horse. They knew Link's horse was strong enough to carry a lot of weight. They tired its rains to Link's horse and walked off. Anthony trotted after them. He huffed most of the time, and begged for a rest. 

            "We have only gone about a mile," Calvin roughed. Anthony whined more and more. The noise was getting to be like dark shills of the Shadow Demon. Most of the time his words were nothing, but babble about how his home life was, and how he never had to do any hard labor; Link still wondered how Zelda put up with him. It was revolting to hear someone complain as much as he did. Many miles had past and the on going whine was still at full power. Soara started to tear up. Her ears were hurting her. The whine was ten times greater in her ears, and since they were only window to the outside world, she was left stumbling around the terrain. Damien was even having trouble guiding her and well as himself. 

            "That is it!" Soara cried. She clasped her hand together. A white light started to outline her body. A small purple glow formed in between her hands. "Inept Zin Engi Hol Stemtohan," Soara chanted over and over again. The moment her words stopped the purple glow was thrown in Anthony's direction. Anthony screamed loudly, but suddenly turned to silence. The party stared at the powerful magic. Soara collapsed to the ground. The loud noise too its toll on her. Damien walked over to her and helped her to rise. The party thought it was best to keep going. Soara demanded she kept walking. Her horse seemed to hold her up and guide her. Damien was also by her and seemed to be communicating to the horse. Link couldn't believe such a thing so she turned away so he did not have to whiteness Soara taking his heart.

            The trees seemed to rustle with sweet songs of the wind again. The sun was warm as it rose higher into the sky. Birds were singing songs of joy and welcome as they passed their tree. The path was beginning to widen, and the only vision before them were the great purple mountains and wide open planes. 

            "Dragons are thick threw these parts," Damien whispered. The party cautiously walked across the open terrain. Their eyes held mostly on the sky. It was easy to see dragons over head. It was even easier to hear them on foot. What was hard for them to see was the mystic blue dragon that had planted its feet before them. The sky seemed to blend with its body. An illusion of greatness; the party dashed aside trying to dodge the great fiery attack. The first attempt was successful. The party scattered around a large rock to cover them all. They were relived not to hear the whines of Anthony as they planned their attack.

            "Anthony is missing," Soara exclaimed. The party searched the large rock and sure enough he was not anywhere to be seen. The party looked over the terrain and found him. He was soon to become a meal for the great beast. Link turned away as he shot one of his own arrows at the great beast. There were not many dragons in the world and Link didn't want to be the reason they all left. The dragon screamed in pain as the arrow struck the great beast. Link looked up in shock. It was not normal for a dragon to be struck so easily. There is only one weak pint in their scales it was almost impossible for a person to hit it. Calvin drew his sword into its body. The beast screamed even more, and moved its body violently. A stench was soon protruding from the dragon's body. Link realized that it was severally ill. The Dragon was close to death before it even attacked his party. Link threw the last arrow at the beast's heart. The dragon fell to the ground and breath its last breath. The smell was strong. Link held his nose as he got closer to the blue dragon. Link also stumbled upon something even more beautiful then the dragon. The dragon was guarding its nest, and only a single egg was resting now motherless. 


	9. One Man Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did I would make a lot of money and have people update for me all the time, so as to prevent people emailing me for updates. 

Anyway here is the new chapter I hope you all like it and review it. Hey if you don't like it let me know that too:P Enjoy

Link's heart sank as he saw the helpless unborn creature, laying there without a mother. The stench of the mother was still thick in the air. She was obviously sick and possibly dying, but it could have been alive long enough to help her baby grow. Link was so engulfed in his passion for the gorgeous creature; he missed Soara picking up the large cream colored egg. Soara kissed the egg which caused it to shake. The large egg shook till its massive strength burst threw its shell. Appearing a small white dragon; its large blue eyes looked up are Soara. The dragon let out a small growl like purr. Soara hugged the tiny dragon and giggled with affection. Link couldn't help, but laugh at her. Her cute green eyes adored the baby dragon. She lifted the little creature into air and twirled it around. Link wondered what she must be thinking when she was not able to see the creature. But it was once said that her hands are her eyes.

            "Are we really taking this thing with us," complained Anthony. He slouched to the ground then sat on the grass. He folded his arms and turned his nose with disgust. 

            "Oh come on," laughed Calvin, "the little guy's cute". Calvin patted the dragons head and then tickled his chin. Link commanded his party forward into the mountains. He knew the mountains very well, and could get his comrades to safety before dark. Calvin still commanded no use of the horses. They still had miles of grass lands to go and there horses needed to be at their top strength. Hours had passed and Anthony's whine stopped. Link searched the land for silent danger. The air was too quiet. The rustle of the wind was not heard in the trees, animal movement seemed to freeze, and even their footsteps seemed to be muted. 

            "Are you ok Link?" Calvin asked as he realized Link stopped moving. Link looked around the planes and saw that the animals began to move once again, and the sound of the earth came clear to his ears. Link shook his head and commanded the party to keep going. 

            A hiss was heard over head. The party looked up to see a massive creature swooping towards them. Its yellow eyes darted at each movement the party made. Boiling yellow liquid foamed around its mouth. It bubbled as it dripped from its chin. Link grabbed his sword. He positioned it at a ninety degree angle towards the monster. As the monster swooped down to catch someone its belly was slashed by Link's sword. The monster roared and landed on the ground. Its snake like tongue traveled down its belly and burned the cut shut. Calvin grabbed his sword and attacked the monster's leg. The monster showed little to no pain towards act. Calvin realized that the thick hair on its body was used more then just for warmth. The monster wrapped around Calvin's waist burning his tongue into his cloths and skin. Calvin cried in pain. Link slid under the monster and went for its chest. Link succeeded with a thrust into its lung. The monster released Calvin and roared in pain. It continually gasped for air as blue fluids leaked from its mouth.

            The black body swirled around looking for a way to stop its pain. Suddenly the monsters movement stopped as he watched Soara. Soara was running to Calvin's aid, with Anthony trying to stop her. Soara fought off Anthony as best he could. Anthony tugged at her feet to make her trip, used is small body to pull her down to the ground, and even pulled her hair to stop her. The fear of being watched caught Anthony's attention. Anthony pushed Soara's body in front of his. Soara's vacant green eyes meet the monster's yellow eyes. She stood frozen as Anthony used her body to rise to his feet. 

            Suddenly a scream came from the beast as Damien arrow pierced the monster's eyes. Its long claw attempted to capture the arrow, but its arms were to small. The monster started to coughed up more blue liquid as it roared in hatred. It opened its wide gaping mouth and lunged for Soara and Anthony. Before the monster could reach them, Calvin used his last bit of strength to save the two. To weak to change direction, the monster crashed into the ground and coughed as it tried to breath. 

            Damien walked up to the beast and shoved an arrow through its head. The beast was silent and at rest. Link looked at the creature in aww. Think fur that is like armor, had amazed him as he ran his fingers above it. Its teeth yellow and tainted with the blue liquid, Link looked at the arrow placed in its eye and saw that the blue liquid was its blood. Link pondered a bit about the mysterious creature. It couldn't have been the same breed of monster. The other monster's blood was red. Links thought were broken by an irritating whine.

            "You can't be serious, I was trying to help." Anthony whined.

            "You attempted to kill her I saw you," Damien yelled, "You have done nothing but put us all in danger"!

            Link walked next to Damien and put his hand on his shoulder. Damien glared at Link. Damien had different intentions for this mission, and Link knew it. Link only wished he knew what they were.

            "Tell me this Soara, why did you run to Calvin, and how did you know where he was?" Link asked. Damien silently chuckled at the question. Obviously he knew how Soara's life style worked. 

            "When I heard Calvin scream," Soara said quietly with a sweet heavenly voice, "I had to help. I felt the vibrations of his fall and moved in the direction". Link thought for a moment about her words. He then looked at Anthony who was sitting on the ground and covered with grass stains. Zelda thought that he would be a help. He was more then useless, he was dangerous to the group. 

            "Anthony, take Sindel back to the castle. Zelda will be waiting for you," Link said handing Anthony the reins to a small grey pony. 

            "You can't be serious. You are going to believe a fairy girl that can't see?" Anthony started as he grabbed the reins. A roughly pulled the pony closer to her. Sindel neighed with disapproval of the action.

            "Go, you are more of a danger," Link said roughly. Anthony hopped on the pony and dashed off. No one said a word as they saw the hatred in Link's eyes. A man such as that does not deserve a creature as Zelda. Link hated the life that she would take once they were married. Together they picked up Calvin and carried him away from the vile creature. They set up camp and silently watch the sun set to the ground. The fire danced against the stars and the dark blue sky of night. Damien bravely broke the silence.

            "Why did you believe us when the odds were certainly not in our favor," Damien stared into Links eyes for truth.

            "One I saw how violent he was to stop her, and two you two have the power and knowledge to keep these beasts from coming." Damien nodded in approval and then glances to Soara who held the adorable white dragon. Oddly the dragon seemed to grow larger by the second. 

            "Beside the guy was a pain the ass," Calvin mocked from his blanket. The group laughed at the truth. Many more jokes were said about their disowned comrade, but soon the fired died out and there eyes faded into a deep sleep.


	10. Cut Me Hurt Me Heal Me

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Link. 

It wasn't long till they reached the bass of the mountains. A one day's climb would be perfect, and then they would reach the gate to the shadow realm. Link was feeling optimistic about the journey. With the help of the party, the monsters seemed to be no match for them. It was like all of Link's adventures. He would stop the huge war before it started and be a hero for about a week then everyone forgets about it. He didn't care that most people had short attention spans; he rather enjoyed the time people forgot about his tasks. He was able to live a normal life when people started to treat him human again. 

            The air started to thin as they got higher up the mountain. Soara some how taught the baby dragon how to fly, or the dragon's instinct kicked in. The dragon floated by her head. Every now and then it would look to her eyes and purr. Soara was the dragon's new mother. Link still couldn't believe the size of the animal after a few days. It sized would compare to a child entering its teens. 

            The party took many breaks as the air started to thin even more. Time was becoming a factor. Nightfall would bring the cold air and the darkest of creatures that live on the mountain. Unless they could find an empty cave, there party would have to walk even in the night. Link tried to push his comrades further, but even the strongest Calvin had trouble breathing. Link was perplexed by the situation. He was perfectly fine with the air. Granted he had been traveling into the mountains before, but he never had this much trouble. He also wondered if there was a possible spell cast over them. Link pulled his comrades on to the horses, and guided them up the mountain. The horses seemed to have a trouble with the air, but Link pushed them further. He knew he had to make it through the mountain.

            Many hours had pasted and the party started to descend to the meadow before them. The trees were far too tall and thick to give view to meadow below. Link pushed further. The air now was getting to him, but their decent would put his mind at ease. Link stumbled through the brush, but something stopped him.

            There was something different and new about his surroundings. The trees and path were all the same, but the air had a sent. There was something in the air that disturbed Link.

            Link started to go off in the direction that his body felt comfortable. Something was pulling him in that direction. Link failed to realize his opposing comrades. They protested and called out to him, but Link was not about stop. This power was engulfing his body and pulling him. The little dragon flew towards Link and nibbled at his ear. Nothing was stopping Link from his destination. Soon the leaves of the trees were getting thicker and thicker. They were starting cut at Link's face. Link still kept moving further in a blind direction. 

            Soara's face was getting cut up and her body was getting weaker. Damien pulled her onto his horse to help protect her. Damien's face was bleeding as well, but he was adamant to protect her. Calvin tried to call out to Link, but the mountain air was to much for him. 

            Soon the trees cleared up and opened to a beautiful pond. The pond bubbled with a sweet sent. Light steam filtered from the pond. Link knelt before the pond and slipped his hands into the water. The water was warm and pleasing. Link let the water touch his lips. The moment the water touched his lips it became pure and cool. Link realized where is he was. 

            Link ordered his comrades to bath in the bond. Link walked away from his comrades without a word. Calvin helped Soara from the horse. Damien and Calvin helped Soara into the pond. Her body seemed glow with its warmth. Quickly her cuts healed and her breath became stronger. When Soara was able to hold her body on her own Calvin and Damien unpacked the horses and tied them to a tree. Everyone failed to realize that the baby dragon had followed Link into the woods.

            Calvin stripped his cloths and slid into the pond. Soara blushed for a moment, but the wonderful sensation of the pond calmed her muscles. Damien was next to strip his cloths from his body. Soara was used to his naked body and she made no notion towards him as he slipped into the pond. Soara's body was hurting and feeling uncomfortable. Soara untied her bodice that fitted up her back and to her breasts. She slid her short flowing skirt off and tossed it to the bank. She finished taking her bodice off. She untied her dirty white blouse and tossed if off her body. She tossed the shit to the bank. She stood up from the water and released her wings to a full extension. Water dripped from her wings and trickled down her body. 

            Calvin and Damien stared at the gorgeous body. They were not used to her beauty and her naked body. They were entranced with each drop of water that touched her body. Soara slipped into the water, and started to feel its healing powers. Soon they all wondered…where was Link.


	11. The Traveler

*DISCLAIMER* don't you hate seeing these thing? It should be obvious that I don't know Link by now. I have told you that I don't know how many times. Gee….this blurb will be interrupted by the true and nice VixieAngel. Hi everyone. Sorry for the weird blurb I hope you enjoy the story.

Water dripped from the roof of the cave. Its droplets echoed quickly and sounded like rain. The footsteps sounded deeper and deeper in the cave. A single light from a sword gave light to this traveler. The sword was white and pure, but the light that came from it was starting to fade. The sword would be no match for what it was going to face, but could there possible be trade for this legendary sword. The footsteps went deeper into the cave. The darkness surrounded the sword even more. The light of the sword began to dim till the point the sword lost all glow.

            "Who is this strapping young man that has entered my home," a seductive voice whispered through the cave. The footsteps directed themselves towards the voice. The voice playfully tickled his ears. It called to him beckoning him to step further. The voice led the traveler to the end of a tunnel where the light was gold.

            In the middle of the room stood a woman dresses in reds. Her black hair was thicker then the night. Her seductive blue eyes were more captivating then the traveler had ever seen.

            "Come in," the lady whispered. Her voice dripped with pleasure and sang in the traveler's ear. "I see you have brought a companion," the voice said as it glanced at a white body.

            "You are the lady of the treasure," the traveler started, "you have the power to create a treasure that will help a worthy traveler".

            "You are correct, but….help me".

            Suddenly the seductive body turned into a beauty different from what he first saw. The traveler drew his sword, but something had stopped him. There was a force that was holding him. It was not magic nor was it anything binding like a weapon. He knew that a sword was not going to solve his problem. The creature kept transferring between a seductive dark haired woman to a blonde maiden. The woman fell to the stone floor. Tears ran down her face as the top of her hair highlighted to blond. Her skin started to turn tan, but then flashed back to the pure white. The black turned back to her hair and her eyes turned towards the traveler. The woman rushed to the traveler with rage. Her fingernails extended longer into sharp claws. The cut at the traveler's arm and fought for his neck. The traveler fought the seductive woman with a lot of strength but her rage was far deeper then he could ever know. The woman began to tear and her hair streaked with gold. Suddenly a large flame rose over her body. 

            The woman screamed as her flesh was starting to burn. The traveler watch in horror for a moment as the woman dance around with flames boiling her skin. The traveler took its canteen and poured it over the woman. Oddly enough large amounts of water came out of the canteen. Obviously there was more water then possible to fit in such a small carrier. The water stopped flowing and only sobs were heard from the lady.

            "I am sorry," a small whisper was heard from the lady. Her hair was golden, almost white. Her skin was a deep tan and her nails were a normal length. The woman looked up with innocent blue eyes. The traveler stepped towards the woman and held her in his arms.

            "Destroy this evil shadow that encases the world and for a moment my body," the lady whispered into the travelers chest. The traveler held her tightly and let her cry. The lady picked herself up and walked towards a large table. A sword mystically appeared in front of her. The jeweled handle glittered in its own light. The blade was three foot wide, about five foot tall and it glowed with a bright white light. The woman took the sword with ease and handed it to the traveler. 

            "This is the sword that will end this shadow that is raiding the earth," the woman said. The traveler took the sword and felt its power. A slight weight was monitored but it was not relative to the size of the weapon. The traveler gave the miraculously full canteen to the woman. The woman knew the power that was held and so she clutched the precious canteen close to her. The traveler left to the surface with his companion. The lady watched with a hopeful look and a sweet prayer for her traveler.

            "Where have you been," Calvin called as Link dipped into the warm spring. The healing warmth of the spring waft over Link's body; he sighed with relief and the escaped tension. 

            "I was visiting an old friend," Link answered, "Oh by the way Soara, your dragon can breath fire".


End file.
